


He fucks the way he lives (the way he deals with everything)

by littlebastard



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, or more like plot with angsty porn, porn with angsty plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebastard/pseuds/littlebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond is complicated as always. Fucking thankfully is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He fucks the way he lives (the way he deals with everything)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a terrible person who likes angst. But I love Bond way too much to write fluff. So here you go, Bond-ish real life angst.

At this point he’s generally smashing Q into the wall, any rhythm long gone, his cock buried deep inside his quartermaster’s ass just to get out almost completely the next second, leaving only the head to tease the entrance.  
He’s fucking Q like he very much means it, because he does, and scratch the “almost”, now it’s just vicious. He changes an angle and fucks into the other man like he’s got a point to prove, because he does.

*

It’s been like that since he remembers (since he’s become an orphan). Dealing with his problems on his own, in solitude. Or denying them. Or drinking them away. Or fucking them away. Or engaging into dangerous situations.

*

His assignments doesn’t always require running, and killing, and almost being killed. Not when they’re still objectives written in the files. It just happens so that things turn wrong, because that’s what he does, turning things wrong to make them right in the end.  
So he goes wherever he’s sent and drinks, and runs, and fucks, and kills, and blows things up, and captures people, and gets shot, and threatens, and pursues, and somewhere along the way manages not to get killed and come back.

He serves his country like he’s got a death wish, because, more often than not, he does.

*

He chases his quarry like a predator that he is, and catches it, because he always gets what he wants. He’s always the predator, only the quarry changes. From hard drive, into a traitor, into a woman, into a man, into a target, into a car, into a victim of his.

*

He fucks his quartermaster against the wall of the other man’s apartment, mercilessly, with some threatening continuity, until he draws another orgasm from Q, until he feels that he’s got nothing left to give.

When they’re both spent and Q is honestly not much more than a mess of limbs Bond takes him to bedroom, makes sure he’s lying half-asleep in his bed and puts a glass of water and an aspirin on the night stand, because God knows, the quartermaster is going to need that in the morning. He dresses up, expensive suit fitting him impeccably as always and just as he’s about to leave he hears Q muttering.

“Stay. Stay here, Bond.”

It makes him stop for a moment, look at Q tangled in the duvets. He smiles wryly suddenly flooded with regret and realization how much he’d like to cuddle with quartermaster in his bed and wake up to the smell of coffee and earl grey and after a lazy morning fuck go save England with Q in his ear. He gives the younger man one more affectionate look and his mask falls into place, melts with him being no longer a mask, but his self, cold, brutal, dangerously intelligent and smart self, with heart and loyalty only for his motherland, and maybe his deadly guns and cars.  
He shrugs his jacket on and leaves, silently closes the door without sparing as much as a glance behind.

That’s always been the way James Bond dealt with his life. Fast, merciless, deadly and trying to make it at least a bit more enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the spur of the moment, not beta'd. If you find any mistakes, please let me know. Any feedback appreciated, I basically live for comments.


End file.
